love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Lily white
|Sub-Units = |Debut = Season 2 Episode 2 |Name = lily white}} lily white is a sub-unit under μ’s. The unit consists of three members, namely leader Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, and Nozomi Tojo. Group Formation In the anime, the unit was formed by drawing lots. In real life, the unit was formed in phases # March 2011, the three unit leaders, Honoka Kosaka, Umi Sonoda and Eli Ayase were revealed with this key visual. People were then given five sets of possible unit compositions, and asked to vote for which members should belong in each leader's sub-unit. # April 2011, the new unit compositions were revealed, and people were asked to submit names for them # May 2011, the chosen unit names were revealed. Etymology Because of Umi's image of being , many Japanese-style names were submitted. lily white's name was meant to symbolize the austere and pure feel exhibited by the group. Other highlighted submissions include and . Songs All of μ's songs and albums can be found here. lily white's first single is "Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love". Tracks: :::::::::#Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love :::::::::#A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! Release Date: July 27, 2011 lily white's second single is "Binetsu Kara Mystery". Tracks: :::::::::#Binetsu Kara Mystery :::::::::#Kimi no Kuse ni! Release Date: June 26, 2013 lily white's third single is "Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku". Tracks: :::::::::#Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku :::::::::#Futari Happiness Release Date: November 26, 2014 "Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai" is a bonus single sung by lily white. Tracks: :::::::::#Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai Release Date: December 25, 2014 "Otohime Heart de Love Kyuuden" is a bonus single sung by lily white. It was released as a lottery prize at theaters, with a chance for every ticket purchased for Love Live! The School Idol Movie. Tracks: :::::::::#Otohime Heart de Love Kyuuden Release Date: May 23, 2015 "Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute" is a SIF collaboration single sung by lily white. Tracks: :::::::::#Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute :::::::::#Shunjou Romantic Release Date : December 23, 2015 Trivia *lily white's typical live concert routine involves them taking a survey of the audience, whether it be gender, age demographic, or any other factor such as how people made their way to the concert hall that day. *lily white is the only μ's sub-unit to consist of one member from each year and each attribute. *As named by Love Live! School Idol Festival ~after school activity~, this sub-unit's outfit in Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love is named "Purely Clear". The other sub-units' outfits are also named by the same source. *lily white has the most number of appearances, twice in the anime once in the movie. The first was during Nozomi's first verse in No brand girls in Season 1 Episode 11, second was in Season 2 Episode 2 during the mountain hike scene and the third was in Love Live! The School Idol Movie during the preparations for the upcoming live show for all school idols. Gallery Characters= Lily white Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011 Textless.jpg Lily white 2 Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011.jpg Lily white Shiranai Love Oshiete Love Back Cover.jpg Nozomi Umi Rin Natsuiro Egao Illustration.jpg ABC Project lily white.jpg 162 S2Ep2.png 163 S2Ep2.png 293 S1Ep11.png 255 S2Ep2.png 259 S2Ep2.png 260 S2Ep2.png 0994 Movie.png |-| Voice Actresses= Muse Summer Camp 1.jpg Muse Summer Camp 2.jpg Muse Summer Camp lily white.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 041.jpg ru:Lily white Category:Idol unit Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Love Live!